148 - Time and the Rani
thumb|190px Time and the Rani ist der 148. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 24. Staffel Handlung Die TARDIS wird von einem starken Energieblitz getroffen, der vom Planeten Lakertya ausgeht. Während die TARDIS auf den Planeten gezogen wird, ist der schwer verletzte Doctor zu einer Regeneration gezwungen. Die Rani hat die Kontrolle über Lakertya übernommen und die friedlichen Lakertyaner gezwungen, ein Raketesilo, inklusive Forschungsbasis in einer Klippe zu errichten. Ihre Experimente drohen einen ganzen Planeten zu vernichten. Der neu regenerierte Siebte Doctor und Mel wollen dies verhindern... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Dies ist das bis jetzt einzige Mal, dass der Doctor am Anfang einer Episode regeneriert. *Zudem ist das auch das erste Mal, dass er nach der Regeneration nicht an einem Post-Regenerationstrauma leidet. Die Probleme tauchen erst auf, nachdem ihm die Rani eine Droge verabreicht hat, um ihre Tarnung aufzubauen und ihn so unwissentlich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. *Die Rani wurde erstmals in der Episode The Mark of the Rani aktiv. Wie sie sich aus der vom Sechsten Doctor provozierten misslichen Lage befreien konnte, bleibt offen (wird aber im Roman erklärt) *Auf seiner Suche nach einem neuen Outfit, probiert der Doctor verschiedenste Stile, darunter den Napoleons sowie die Outfits seiner Zweiten, Dritten, Vierten und Fünften Inkarnation. *Mel erwähnt, dass ihr Spezialgebiet Computer seien. *Nachdem der Doctor erkannt hat, dass er von der Rani manipuliert wurde, meint er resigniert, dass dies ein schlechter Anfang für seine siebte Person sei. Dies ist eines der wenigen Male, in denen der Doctor seine Inkarnationszahl erwähnt. *Der Zahlencode zum Labor der Rani lautet 953 - der Doctor meint, dies sei sein Alter und auch das der Rani. *In dem Special Death Is the Only Answer kommt es zu einem Wiedersehen mit Albert Einstein. *Der genaue Auslöser der Regeneration war lange ein Punkt für Spekulationen. Die beiden beliebtesten (aber auch peinlichsten) Erklärungen waren: "Der Doctor ist vom Trimm-dich-Rad gefallen" und "Er hat sich den Kopf an der Konsole angeschlagen" (letzteres wurde durch eine Erwähnung des Siebten Doctors in Head Games bekannt). *Offiziell gibt es zwei Versionen: **In Version eins (welches die primär anerkannte ist) erkennt der Doctor, dass das System von Lakertya unbekannterweise (durch die Rani) eine für ihn gefährliche radioaktive Strahlung besitzt und versucht auszuweichen. Allerdings gelangt er so in eine Falle des Valeyards. Um ihn endlich zu besiegen nimmt er seinen "Tod" in Kauf, lässt sich freiwillig verstrahlen und unterzieht sich der Regeneration. (The Brink of Death) **In der zweiten Version wurde die Regeneration bereits vor dem Anflug auf Lakertya und dem Angriff der Rani durch ein zuvoriges Abenteuer gestartet. Der Doctor befand sich also bereits im Prozess, bevor sich die TARDIS auch nur in der Nähe des Planeten befand. (Spiral Scratch) *Die im vierten Teil genannte Substanz Loyhargil ''ist dem Namen nach ein Anagram aus Holy Grail (Heiliger Gral) Hinter den Kulissen *Nach der von BBC Controller Michael Grade erzwungenen Kündigung Colin Bakers (und seiner Absage zu einer Regenerationsfolge) musste schnell ein Ersatz gefunden, der Charakter des Siebten Doctors ausgearbeitet und ein Handlungsbogen mit der Regeneration direkt am Anfang geschrieben werden. Dafür wurden die bereits bei ''The Ultimate Foe schnell hinzugezogenen Pip und Jane Baker ausgewählt. Diese hatten jedoch beträchtliche Schwierigkeiten, da sie weder wussten wer der nächste Doctor wird, noch wie man sich seinen Charakter vorstellt. Letzteres wird normalerweise mit dem Script Editor (der in diesem Fall als Vermittler der Wünsche des Produktionsstabes und der Drehbuchautoren fungiert) besprochen. Allerdings hatte Eric Saward nach einem Streit mit John Nathan-Turner gekündigt, weshalb es zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Script Editor gab. Die beiden Baker mussten selbst die Charakterisierung und somit Handlung auf Gutdünken ausarbeiten und hoffen, damit durchzukommen. *Später erzählten sie, dass das ursprüngliche Script noch auf Colin Baker ausgelegt war, da die Regeneration erst am Ende folgen sollte. Deswegen war auch der Beginn der Folge ein anderer: Sie sollte den biblischen König Salomon in der berühmten Szene mit dem Streit der Frauen um die Mutterschaft eines Babys zeigen. Dabei wäre die Rani zugegen gewesen, die den König seiner Weisheit wegen für ihr Projekt entführen wollte. Andrew Cartmel war gegen diese Szene. Der Streit erübrigte sich, als hastig die Regneration an den Beginn der Geschichte gestellt werden musste. *Denn urspünglich sollte statt Beyus der Doctor im Labor bleiben um sicher zu gehen dass der Plan funktioniert. Bei der unvermeidlichen Exposion hätte sich der Doctor dann so schwer verletzt dass die Regeneration eingesetzt hätte. Dass der Doctor im vierten Teil mit dem bunten Schirm hantiert ist ein Überbleibsel dieser frühen Version der Geschichte. *Dass Pip und Jane überhaupt zu diesem Script beauftragt wurden hing mit den chaotischen Umständen zusammen. John Nathan-Turner war am Ende der vorigen Staffel davon ausgegangen, dass man seinem Wunsch, die Serie zu verlassen und ein neues Projekt übernehmen zu dürfen, nachkommen würde. So fuhr er in einen ausgiebigen Urlaub ohne irgendetwas vorbereitet zu haben. Als er zurückkam stellte er fest dass die BBC ihn nicht gehen ließ und er sich um alles würde kümmern müssen. Deswegen bat er Pip und Jane, ihm aus der Klemme zu helfen. *Genau wie sein Vorgänger beschwerte sich auch Sylvester McCoy (allerdings mehr im Scherz) über die kunterbunte Kleidung des Sechsten Doctors. Zusätzlich dazu meinte er (ebenfalls eher sarkastisch gemeint), dass er während der drei Drehtage, bei denen er die für ihn überdimensionierte Kleidung Bakers tragen musste, darin verloren gegangen wäre. *Neben diesen eher im Scherz gemeinten Aussagen über die Kleidung seines Vorgängers hatte McCoy aber auch ernstgemeinte Einwände zu seinem eigentlichen Kostüm (genau wie Colin Baker, als er angefangen hat). So beschwerte sich McCoy sowohl über die Hosenträger, die er hier noch nach Willen des Produktionsteams über den Pullunder trug und über die Fragezeichen auf dem Pullunder. Während er von da an die Hosenträger (wie normal üblich) unter dem Pullunder trug, durfte er erst bei seinem letzten Auftritt im TV-Film eine normale Weste tragen (und ironischerweise auch nur recht kurz). *Während der Dreharbeiten kam es zu einem Zwischenfall: Die Rani sollte eigentlich kopfüber in der Höhle der Tetraps hängen. So wurde es auch vorbereitet. Während die Beleuchter ihre Einstellungen vornahmen platzte bei Kate O'Mara eine Ader im Auge und sie musste medizinisch versorgt werden. Zwar blieben keine Schäden über, die Szene musste aber entsprechend geändert werden, da man keine weiteren Zwischenfälle riskieren wollte. *Einen lustigen Zwischenfall gab es mit Sylvester McCoy: Während der Proben kam es oft zu der Situation dass Donald Pickering und Wanda Ventham anwesend waren, aber nichts zu tun hatten bis ihr relativ kurzer Einsatz kam. Deswegen zogen sie sich gerne in eine Ecke zurück und unterhielten sich leise, aber nicht unhörbar. Als dann gedreht wurde, mussten die beiden natürlich still sein. Die fehlende Geräuschkulisse wiederum irritierte McCoy, der im laufenden Dreh abbrach, weil aus seiner Sicht etwas ihm wichtiges plötzlich fehlte. en:Time and the Rani (TV story) es:Time and the Rani Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Siebter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Melanie Bush) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1987 Kategorie:Stories (Rani) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)